


Перед переговорами

by fandom Cosmic Horror BSD 2020 (hisa_fk_cap), hisaribi



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Sunless Sea, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Gen, Викторианство, кроссовер, стимпанк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisa_fk_cap/pseuds/fandom%20Cosmic%20Horror%20BSD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Переговоры с Каганатом - непростое занятие, требующее соблюдения этикета.
Relationships: Nakahara Chuuya & Ozaki Kouyou (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Перед переговорами

Море устало шептало слова Богов. Вокруг клубилась тьма, глумливо искажая слова богов в плеск. В Подземноморье не бывало волн или штормов. Вечный штиль и чёрная гладь, иногда отказывающаяся отражать свет. Каждый выход в Море сродни шагу в пустоту и неизвестно, есть ли что-то вне Порта. Карты бесполезны, ведь острова любят переходить с одного места на другое, пока существующие не смотрят.

– Знаешь, пацан, не надо тебе туда смотреть, – сказал один из матросов, останавливаясь в паре шагов.

Палуба слабо залита светом зелёных фонарей. Прожектор освещал темноту спереди, но его хватало лишь на сотню метров, и мгла кормилась им, совсем как словами Богов от Моря, искажала его.

Привлекал тварей, там внизу, совсем под водной гладью.

– Почему? – спросил Чуя. Это был его первый выход в Море, но на палубе он ощущал себя уютнее, чем в каютах.

– На тебя тоже могут начать смотреть, – ответил моряк и поспешил отойти подальше, заметив идущую к ним фигуру.

Коё Озаки вполне могла бы сойти за статую, которую могли бы поместить на нос корабля, чтобы она вглядывалась в темноту. Раньше так и делали, но всё чаще эти статуи обретали жизнь волей шёпота Богов. Да и всё меньше мастеров хотели тратить своё время на что-то такое.

В Море выходили всё реже.

– Сестрица, – Чуя оттолкнулся от бортика.

– Мы скоро прибудем в условленное место. Иди, переоденься, – только и сказала она, пряча запястья в рукавах своего кимоно.

В бледно-зелёном свете оно теряло свои розовые оттенки, становилось столь же выцветшим, как и лица всех родившихся в Подземноморье и никогда не плававших Вверх. К солнцу.

Существовало ли оно вообще, солнце, небо, что-то кроме тьмы на тысячи метров и летучих мышей, притаившихся там, сверху, среди сталактитов.

Плавание заняло две недели, и неизвестно, сколько времени уйдёт у представителей Каганата добраться туда.

Переговоры с Каганатом - дело нелёгкое. Они требуют большого самообладания, знания этикета и языка каганата, а также умения идти на уступки, там, где это необходимо. И тем страннее было вступать на доски пирса, потерянного среди тьмы острова, вместе с сестрицей Коё и господином Ито. Чуя попал в мафию всего полгода назад, но, по протоколу, договариваться о его присутствии следовало во время предыдущих переговоров, то есть четыре месяца назад.

По какой-то причине его сочли наилучшим кандидатом для этого. Лучшим, чем Дазай, по крайней мере, и Чуе казалось это странным.

– Твоя задача слушать и подавать чай, – повторила сестрица Коё, пока они шли по освещённому бледным электрическим светом пирсу. Шёпот Моря, отразившись от скалистых берегов превращался в неслышимый голос. – И молчать. Все они знают наш язык, как и мы знаем их.

– Тогда зачем переводчики?

– Чтобы было время подумать, – сестрица Коё пожала плечами. – Плюс, это статус, показатель, что мы можем себе это позволить и достаточно уважаем их. Мне казалось, ты успел достаточно изучить их культуру и историю, чтобы это понять?

– Конечно, я прочитал всё, о чем ты мне говорила! – воскликнул Чуя почти возмущённо. – Просто до этого на переговорах не требовалось столько сложностей, вот мне и интересно.

– Интерес – это похвально. Но над твоим системным взглядом на мир придётся поработать.

Чуя моргнул, не зная, что сказать, и хмуро взглянув на возвышающийся перед ними остров.

Каменистые обрывы и острые скалы, будто бы сотканные из тьмы. Зеленоватый из-за электрического освещения туман обманчиво обнимал этот кусок земли, смягчая углы. То тут, то там рос мох. В некоторых местах пробивались деревья, каменные, способные существовать лишь в вечном мраке. Иногда в их ветках селились летучие мыши.

Предстояло подняться на самую вершину к особняку, построенному как раз ради этих переговоров общими усилиями пару десятков лет назад. Раньше переговоры проходили на кораблях. Остров служил перевалочным и перегрузочным пунктом для товаров из Каганата и Йокогамы. С другой стороны острова находились склады, магазины и еще один порт. Он появился тогда же, когда построили особняк. Раньше товары доставляли напрямую из Йокогамы или Каракума.

Они дошли до берега, и, несмотря на то, что под ногами был влажный скользкий гравий, здесь Чуя все равно чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, чем в Море. Он заметил, что и сестрица Коё чуть заметно расслабилась.

Рядом с лестницей стоял мужчина в чёрном костюме. Он поклонился, когда приблизился господин Ито.

– Представители Каганата ещё не прибыли, но, по словам летучих мышей, их корабль в паре дней пути.

– Ну конечно, – сказал Ито. – Гордость не позволяет им приплыть вовремя хоть раз, за… Чуя, сколько лет уже этот договор в силе?

– Э, – Чуя растерялся на пару секунд. Он точно об этом читал, но не ожидал, что Ито будет его проверять. – Тридцать шесть календарных лет, сейчас тридцать седьмой.

– Верно, – господин Ито кивнул. – Я на эти переговоры езжу уже шестнадцать лет, и ни разу они не прибыли вовремя или раньше нас.

– Ну так выскажите им это, – сказала сестрица Коё, но даже Чуя знал, что она несерьёзно.

– Может позже, во время моих последних с ними переговоров, – господин Ито усмехнулся и пошёл наверх по лестнице. Им нужно было подняться до площадки, из которой можно было войти в пещеру и на лифте подняться в особняк на вершине.

Коё покачала головой и пошла следом.

– Кстати, нам ведь нужно будет обсудить обновление договора, – заметила она.

– Да, я помню. Чуя, как часто договор обновляется?

– Каждые десять встреч, – в этот раз Чуя ответил почти сразу.

– Да, следующая как раз обновление. Отправимся в Каракум.

– Вы там бывали? – спросил Чуя.

– Да, пару раз. Всё же, для обновления договоров всегда нужно плыть в Каганат. У них красиво, можете представить, как выглядят небо и солнце, побывав там. У них оно электрическое, и от этого туман кажется голубым.

Чуя кивнул. Он читал об этом, даже видел фотографии, но господин Ито отзывался о том месте с большой теплотой.

Интересно было сравнить древний Каракум с Йокогамой.

Особняк был построен в смешении европейского и японского. Представители Каганата лишь высказали пару предложений и поставили материалы, но глобально архитектурно всё разрабатывала Портовая Мафия.

– Эй, сестрица, – сказал Чуя, нагоняя Коё во внешних коридорах. Между ними и обрывом были лишь стена и бумажные окна.

Снаружи висели фонарики, отливающие красным, создающие хоть какое-то ощущение освещения снаружи. Снизу этого не было видно, а может их и не включали до их появления.

Интересно, как этот особняк жил вне переговоров, существовал ли он, или вместе с тенями-обитателями, обслуживающими его, оказывался поглощён темнотой и туманом и камнями вокруг.

– Не эйкай мне, – отрезала Коё.

– Да, точно. Я хочу сходить вниз посмотреть как там порт с товарами работает.

Они пробыли здесь сутки и Чуе было скучно просто слоняться по особняку. Здесь не было даже зала для тренировок, а внутренний сад камней нервировал тем, что камни постоянно меняли форму или перемещались. Судя по смирившемуся лицу садовника, он уже привык.

– Нельзя, – Коё вздохнула и была близка к тому, чтобы потереть виски. – Делегация Каганата может прибыть в любой момент, никто не будет тебя искать по порту. Тем более, там крайне нелояльно относятся к чужакам. Знаешь, почему ты чужак?

Первой мыслью было ответить, потому что он пробыл в мафии всего полгода, но в таком случае Коё бы просто покачала головой и сказала копать глубже. Чуя опустил взгляд, вспоминая всё, что он выучил про этот порт, но информации было слишком много.

– Потому что многие люди, работающие там, родились на этом острове, и хотя сначала они были отдельными рабочими Мафии и Каганата, теперь они все стали одним городом?

– Верно. Для них мы все чужаки, и они переносят представителей Мафии и Каганата лишь потому, что благодаря нам у них всегда есть пища и работа. И знакомить тебя с ними и делать хотя бы условно своим господин Ито собирается только по результатам того, как ты себя покажешь на этих переговорах.

Чуя кивнул. Какое-то время они шли молча к, насколько Чуя помнил карту особняка, библиотеке. Пол под ними совсем не скрипел.

– М, сестрица, я спросить хочу…

– Поменьше я-кай.

– Ладно-ладно, – пробормотал Чуя, чувствуя толику раздражения. Правда, он сразу вжал голову в плечи. Не то чтобы Коё и правда могла ему навредить, но неправильность своего тона он понял и без намёков. – В общем, – он выпрямился, когда понял, что даже оплеухи не последует. – А почему взяли меня, а не Дазая или кого-то ещё? Типа, вы договаривались уже четыре месяца назад, и…

– Мы не говорили тогда, что возьмём конкретно тебя, не зазнавайся, – Коё выдохнула, будто ей было не девятнадцать, а сорок, и объясняла она это совсем неразумному ребёнку. – Просто условились, что будет новый подмастерье-переводчик. Это мог быть ты, мог быть Дазай, а мог быть кто угодно другой.

Чуя кивнул и смущённо отвёл взгляд. Ну конечно, не стоило думать, что ему такую честь оказали бы сразу же.

– Это господин Огай приказал взять тебя. Насколько я помню, что тебя, что Дазая должны были учить каганскому, истории Каганата и наших отношений. Дазай отмахнулся от всего, и, хотя я уверена, что он всё прочитал и запомнил, в нём было слишком много пренебрежения. Плюс, он показал себя не лучшим образом на переговорах в Йокогаме, – сестрица Коё поморщилась. Чуя открыл перед ней дверь в библиотеку. Она кивнула и вошла. – Тебе не хватает сдержанности и манер, но есть желание стать полезным и найти своё место в Мафии. Господин Огай сказал, что это ценные качества, подходящие для переговоров.

– Ах, – только и сказал Чуя, оставаясь на пороге и растерянно сжимая ручку двери.

Кажется, его похвалили. Необычное ощущение. Даже почти не было зловредности, что Дазая назвали неподходящим для этого. Почти.

– Ты сильно не радуйся, – сказала Коё, безошибочно вынимая какой-то фолиант с полки и направляясь с ним к столу. – Если твой отвратительный характер проявится на этих переговорах, больше ты на них не поедешь уж точно.

– Конечно, я понимаю, – Чуя молчал пару секунд. – Я вас не подведу.

– Надеюсь на это, приятель. Теперь иди сюда, я объясню тебе ещё раз, какие конкретно поставки нужны им, а какие нам. Всё лучше, чем бесцельно слоняться по особняку.


End file.
